Wolf girl
by The UnderDogs
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Elsa and Anna are now happily learning the ropes of their new lives. All is going well in Arrendelle, until a young girl is spotted running through the town. But every time someone tries to approach her she runs away. Will Elsa and Anna be able to help this girl before someone gets hurt? Rated T because everyone does that. AnnaxKristoff possible ElsaxOC
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, Strong here. ****I just wanted to say that this is my first fic, and I really hope you like it. Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames please. Enjoy.**

1-

Elsa's pov

"Elsa!" Anna called as she ran down the castle halls.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling.

"You're never gonna believe what happened!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked, even though Kristoff had already told me his plan a day ago.

"Well, Kristoff and I were skating on the pond, and he asked if I wanted to take a walk with him, and I was confused, but I said yes, and then we went to the foot of the western hill, and he... He asked me to marry him!" Anna jumped up and down with excitement.

"That's amazing, Anna. I'm so glad!" I said in my most enthusiastic voice.

The truth was, Anna's wedding was the last thing on my mind. I was supposed to meet with Liam, Arendelle's new trading partner, in a few hours, and if this trade didn't go well I would have to cut back on the servants pay, which I really didn't want to do.

"Elsa? Eeelllsaa!" Anna said, stretching my name out.

"Sorry, what, Anna?" I asked dumbly.

"I said, do you want to be the maid of honor or whatever?" Anna said, sounding irritated.

"Of course, I would love to be your maid of honor, but I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." I said, trailing off as Anna's face fell.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"Just because... Because... Well, I'm not sure if the people of Arendelle have gotten used to me being their queen, and I'm not very good at making public appearances. That's all." I said, trying to sound calm.

"Please, Elsa? Pretty pretty please?" Anna said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it..." I said.

"Yay!" She said and ran back down the hall.

I smiled as I heard Kristoff ask "What did she say?"

Anna replied "She said she'll think about it. I think that means 'Yes'. Do you think it means yes?"

The door shut, leaving me alone in my room.

**Sorry if it was a little short, I don't have that much time right now, but I promise I'll update again soon. Until then, please review! It'd mean a lot. Thanks, and see you later.**


	2. The Girl With the Wolf

**Hey guys, it's Strong. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have been busy. Here's a short chapter to keep you happy, and I'll try to update again soon. Also, sorry for any typos, I'm pretty tired.**

Sighing, I looked up from my paperwork to find a young girl looking back at me. It was one of my servants, Lena.

"S-sorry to bother you, Your Majesty." She stuttered.

"That's okay, Lena. What's wrong?"

"There is a girl in the village that's been seen a few times. She always travels with this wolf, and she doesn't have any money or even a home. But whenever someone tries to approach her, she runs back in to the forest." Lena said sadly.

A homeless girl living alone in the forest? But why was she telling me?

"Y-your Majesty?" Lena asked. "Everyone in the village thinks it best if you approach her. You could at least try."

"I could try, but Lena, who would she stay with? I know we can't have a girl and a wolf running through the village, but I'm not sure if any of the families would want to take her in."

"You could take her." Lena mumbled.

She quickly scurried out of my room, head down. I wanted to call her back, but I didn't.

Why would a young girl want to be left alone so much? Or was she just scared? I needed to talk to someone, so I went looking for Anna. She was with Sven and Kristoff, talking about flowers.

"Anna?" I asked, interrupting her rant about Fyre Flowers.

"Oh! Hey, Elsa! What's up?" She asked.

I dragged her out of the stables and into my room, where I told her about the girl. She frowned at the part about the wolf, but let me Finnish before she said anythig.

"Well, I, for one, agree with Lena. We could take her in here! She wouldn't be our kid or anything, just our step sister or something like that."

"Anna-"

"And it probably wouldn't be too hard to find her, if she comes to the village so often."

But Anna-"

"Ooh! We could see if she wants to-"

"ANNA!"

She stopped mid sentence and looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"How do we even know if she wants to live here?" I asked.

"Well, we won't know till we meet her, right?" Anna asked, and pushed me out of my bedroom.

**What do you think? Be sure to review and say of you want longer chapters, more Anna, whatever you want, I'll try to work it in. Also, I have a new weekly thing to do: shout out the most recent reviewer. Right now it's Scholar of Justice, who is an amazing writer. You guys should check out his story: We'll be alright or On the road again.**

**Thanks again for all the support.**


	3. Jacob

**Hey guys, it's Strong. Again. Anyway, sorry for the lack of uploading, I was at my vacation house for winter break, but I'm back. So, because I don't have any new reviewers besides me, myself, and I, I'll just say thank you to all the readers, reviewers, anyone who supports this story in any way, and I'll shout out another reviwer once I get one.**

"Anna, slow down!" I said as Anna pulled me outside.

"We have to find this girl, Elsa!" Anna said, pulling me faster.

"But what if she runs away again?" I asked. "What if we can't get her to come back with us? What if-"

"Elsa, it's gonna be fine." Anna said, smiling at me.

"Okay, lets just find the girl." I said.

We looked around the village for a hour, but we didn't find anyone meeting the girl's description. The only information we got about her was that she was seen yesterday with her wolf, looking in trash bins.  
I sighed. Maybe we weren't gonna find the girl today.

"Your Majesty!" Someone called. "The girl, she's here! Over by the fountains!"

"Thank you, sir." I said to the man, who pointed in the direction of the girl again and ran off.

I looked at Anna, and she looked back. Neither one of us was sure we wanted to meet this girl, but Anna seemed determined, and that gave me confidence.

"Lets go." She said, and took off in the direction the man had pointed us to.

I followed, smiling at everyone we passed. As I turned towards Anna, I saw the girl. She was small and skinny. Her dark hair, somehow smooth, was braided and hung down her back. The wolf by her side looked at us and pulled its lips back over its teeth. It crept forward.

"Jacob." Said the girl, and the wolf returned to her side.

Anna and I looked at each other. The girl was small, but the scars on her arms showed strength. She wasn't scared, but looked warily at me. Her wolf, Jacob, was about the size of a German Shepard. It's eyes were wild and fierce, and it's cream colored fur was matter with dirt.

"Hello." Said Anna after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I won't go with you." Said the girl, backing up until she was pressed against the fountain.

"Why not?" I asked her, ignoring the look Anna gave me.

"Because I like it alone." She said. "And so does Jacob."

"Is this Jacob?" I asked, looking at the wolf.

The girl stayed silent.

"Will you come have a meal with us, even if you don't want to stay at the castle?" I asked.

She looked surprised when I hinted at her staying at the castle with us, but shook her head.

"Please?" Asked Anna.

The girl hesitated, then nodded. Anna held out her hand, but let it fall after a few seconds.

"Well, lets go." I said.

And we walked back to the castle.

**So, sorry if its too short, it was all I had at the time. Also, if anyone wants another good story kind of like this one, check out this one. Tell them Strong sent you.**

** s/9964702/1/Mama-s-Little-Snowflake**


	4. Reader's choice

**Hey guys, it's me again. Well, I'm doing something a little different with the story this time. I had three different ideas for the story, and I am going to let you choose. I'll put in a note where the story branches off, and you guys review and tell me which one you want. I know at least six people read this story, and if I don't get any reviews at all I'm either going to stop writing or just trust my own judgement. Anyway, enjoy.**

"So, are you gonna tell us your name?" Asked Anna.

The girl shook her head.

"Do you have a name?" Anna questioned, and I shot her a glance.

The young girl nodded.

"Well then, why can't you tell us?" I said quickly.

"Jacob said not to trust anybody." She said simply.

"Would you be okay if we called you something until you do trust us?" Anna said, looking incredulously at the wolf.

"Jacob said I would be Kate for now."

"Just Kate?" I looked at Anna.

Kate nodded.

"So, um, how do you talk to Jacob?" I asked.

"I live with wolves. They taught me how to hunt, and I taught them how to fight. Better. Fight better. I grew up with them, and learned their language." Kate looked surprised at how much she'd said.

"Oh." Said Anna.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I didn't understand this girl, but I still wanted to help her. Just then a howl pierced the air.

==================================•===========================

[**So, here's where it branches off, so you guys review and tell me which one you like best.**]

Kate's eyes widened. She looked down at Jacob, who looked back at her. Then she launched herself onto him as he began to run to where the sound had come from. It would have been beautiful, if it hadn't been so strange. I started to run after them, and Anna followed. We weren't as fast as the wolf, but we found Kate and Jacob kneeling on the ground next to a wolf...

...With a ice shard through its skull.

Kate's eyes widened. She looked down at Jacob, who looked back up at her.

"Go, Jake!" She ordered, and as the wolf ran away I saw Kate following.

**Sorry about the confusion there, guys. When I originally typed this I had dividers, and I guess I forgot to make them more clear. Well, here's the next segment. Remember to review and put your opinion of or which one of these I should go with.**

She threw herself at the wolf, but instead of landing on him her body disintegrated, and her spirit took the wolf's body. Kate had become Jacob, but he was still running, still alive. It was impossible, what had just happened.

"Did you just-" I asked, pointing.

"Yeah, where she-"

"But how is that-"

We started running after the wolf/girl, but when we got to the sound where the howl had come from I stopped.

Kate was human again, and she and Jacob were kneeling next to a wolf...

...With an ice shard through its skull.

**And here's the third piece. Again, sorry for the confusion.**

Kate's eyes widened. She looked down at Jacob, who looked back up at her.

"What was-" I started to ask, but stopped.

Kate threw herself forward, fur replacing skin as she became a silver-grey wolf only a little bit smaller than Jacob himself. She turned on us, her eyes sad, probably hoping we would just forget about her. Then Jacob barked a short snarl of command, and she ran off into the forest.


	5. Author's note

**Hey, what's up? I'm posting this because there was some confusion about the story. I know it strongly resembles "Twilight", but that wasn't what I wanted it to be. In truth, my friend was helping me write the story, and she loves Twilight. So when I asked for a character name she said "Jacob", and it didn't occur to me that it seemed like Twilight until the chapter was up. If you guys really want, I can change the wolf's name. Tell me in the reviews. I also want to give a big shout out to "ShotaBoy" and "Scholar Of Justice". You should go check them both out. I also decided that I won't just do the most recent reviewers, but I'll pick two random reviewers off the list and shout them out. So go say "Noodle" or something in the comments if you want to have your name shouted out.**

**You guys are awesome. Thanks for everything, and I'll see you later.**


	6. The Sphi

**A quick re-cap on what happened just before this next chapter comes in. I'm sorry that its short, but I'm gonna try to update more regularly now. I want to say thank you to all the readers, and I want to shout out to The Atlantean for giving me a good idea, and Csi Camereon, who was my first reviewer. Also, if you want me to name the wolf Remus instead, then say so. It was Atlantean's idea. Well, enjoy!**

She threw herself at the wolf, but instead of landing on him her body disintegrated, and her spirit took the wolf's body. Kate had become Jacob, but he was still running, still alive. It was impossible, what had just happened.

"Did you just-" I asked, pointing.

"Yeah, where she-"

"But how is that-"

We started running after the wolf/girl, but when we got to the sound where the howl had come from I stopped.

Kate was human again, and she and Jacob were kneeling next to a wolf...

...With an ice shard through its skull.

"What is..." I asked, but trailed off before I could finnish the sentence.

"It's Kara." Kate said simply.

"Kara?" I asked.

"She was like my sister." Kate turned and looked at us. "We're all Sphi."

"Sphi?" Anna asked.

"Sphi. That's our species. Two animals form a bind so strong that one can become the other. In this case, it was me and Jacob. Kara was my friend. She had Madison."

"Oh." I said.

I must be in shock. It's not every day that you see a twelve year old girl share a body with a massive wolf. But Anna seemed interested. Like she wanted to know more.

"Did you live with Kara?" She asked.

"No, I lived in my own place. With Jacob, of course. I guess I should bring her back home. What do you think did that?" Kate asked.

She seemed very shy, but I could tell the curiosity was overruling caution as she slipped the ice shard out of the wolf. Blood stained the snow, and Anna and I looked away. The girl seemed to have no trouble with blood, though, and she hurried the shard in clean, pure snow. She slipped her arms around the wolf and placed it on Jacob's back. Then she turned to us.

"I... I don't really know, Kate. It seems like it would have had to come from someone with..." I trailed off.

Ice powers?

Maybe not, though. Maybe someone had just found a ice spike and used it for hunting. But they hasn't taken the wolf, which either meant they weren't hunting, or...

"We need to get back to the palace." I told Anna. "I think there's someone here. Someone dangerous. Kate, are you ready to go?"

"No." Said Kate simply. She walked to Jacob, and swung herself on top of him.

"There's a bad person running around here, we need to get back to the palace. Are you coming or not?" I winced. I hadn't meant to sound harsh.

The girl looked at me for a second, sadness and indecision on her face. Then she shook her head, and Jacob turned, walking slowly away. I felt bad, but I knew there would be even more trouble of I stayed to help her. So I turned away too, and started walking to the castle.

**Okay, guys. That was it for now, but if you want more, be sure to leave a review or favorite the story. It really means a lot to me, and it lets me know you're all enjoying the story. Thanks so much! Bye.**


	7. The Fall of the Elamentums

**Hey guys, its UnderDog. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my parents keep taking my laptop. Anyway, I want to shout out Mort Dans La Nuit-hope I got that right-and The UnderDog 2. Mort is a very enthusiastic person, amazing spirit. Make sure to check out his account to see some of his stories. Also, I want to make a huge shout out/thank you to The UnderDog 2 for being such a supportive friend, and helping me make the very first official anti-bullying after school group at her school titled: The UnderDogs. Make sure to try this out at you're school, and PM me about it, and you will definetly get a shout out in my story. Thanks, and I'll see you later.**

"My Queen, what's wrong?" Kai asked as I ran into the palace.

"Kai, make sure all the guards are still at their posts. I think something-or someone-bad is coming. I..." I stopped, wondering if I should waste time explaining to him. "Just make sure everyone will be safe."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." He said, and hurried off.

"Elsa, do you know who's coming?" Anna asked as we got to my door.

"No, I'm not sure who it is. Where is Kristoff?" I asked desperately.

"He's still with Sven, why?" Anna's eyes widened. "We need to get him!"

"You go get him, I'll stay here and try to figure out who's coming." I told her, and she ran off.

Good. I was alone now. Because the ice shard that the wolf had died with had not been ordinary.

It had letters in it.

I only caught a quick glance of them, but I was looking long enough to read them.

For you, Queen.

And that was all. I looked out of my bedroom window, wondering if Kate would be okay. She hasn't seemed scared when she saw the wolf, and she was hardly even phased, despite the fact that her best friend had died.

"She has to know something." I said to myself, only to hear another voice, asking "Who?"

I spun around. Leaning in the doorway was a unfamiliar man. He had stubble, and a spliced eyebrow. He was wearing hiking boots, a pair of brown pants, and a heavy winter coat. He had some rope over his shoulder, and a snow axe in hand. He looked remarkably like Kristoff.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dale. Dale Catin. I'm here about the girl you were looking for earlier."

"Kate?" I asked.

"Yeah, her. See, I'm the one who speared that wolf. And I'm the one who wrote the message on the ice. Did you happen to see it?" He asked casually.

I backed to the door. He smiled, looking right at me.

"Queen, my name represents who I am, and what I do. And what I do is eliminate anything outside of the ordinary. I'm a realitest, I guess you could say."

"So you want to eliminate me." I stammered. "And the rest of Kate's kind, too."

"Precisely." He said, while looking out my window.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked, exasperated at the lack of knowledge this man was giving away.

"Because, sweetheart..." He said. "When my brother was born, he destroyed my home town with his flames. Ember, yes, that was his name. He ran away. I tracked him. Killed him. And now I will kill you, and the rest of your kind. This will be the fall of the Elamentums."

**Elamentums? What are those? And who is Ember? What happened to Kate and Anna? Sorry for the fluffy guys, I ran out of ideas halfway through the chapter. Review and tell me what I should do. See you all later.**


	8. A Newcomer

**Hey guys, it's The UnderDogs. Before you start reading, I want to make my usual two shout-outs, and then a quick message. But first, the shout outs. ShyReader842, you really made my day with your comment. I hope you plan to continue following the story. And of course, my amazingly talented friend, The UnderDog 2. This girl has actually been through a lot of drama, and she could really use your support if you would go over to her account and check out her stories. Actually, go check out ShyReader's profile too. They're both great. I'll put the message at then end.**

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammered.

"Elsa," he purred. "Did you really think you were the only one of your kind? No, no, no, darling. You have it all wrong. You are one of many, dear. Ember, he was a troublemaker. So was Ashen. But you see, they're all taken care of now. Gone, gone." He cooed, like he was talking to a baby.

"I don't believe you." I whispered.

"You will, soon enough. But now it is not your turn. It's the girls. Where is she?" He demanded.

"She's... Nowhere where you can get to her." I said defiantly.

"Ah, Elsa. Lying doesn't get people very far with me. Now tell me. Where. Is. The. Girl?"

He said this with so much force that I stammered back, dazed. He smiled coyly at me, then walked over to me, pace normal, casual. His lips brushed my ear.

"Ember was a fighter. My own brother, and I killed him. Do not underestimate me, Queen."

And he was gone. I blinked, then jumped as the door banged open.

"I can't find Kristoff!" Yelled Anna as she stormed in.

"Did you look in all the usual spots?" I asked, speaking roboticly.

"Yeah, but he-wait, why's the window open?" She asked.

I quickly explained what happened.

Anna stood, speechless. "Wow..." She finally managed to say.

"But we can't focus on that right now. You go look for Kristoff, I'll look for Kate, okay?" I asked.

Anna seemed unhappy with this plan, but nodded.

::!-Time Skip-!::

"Kate!" I yelled, looking frantically around the forest. "Kate!"

A small sound caught my attention. Then I turned, slowly, to see a huge, red-sand colored wolf, baring its teeth, snarling at me. Saliva frothed around its mouth, and it shifted ever so slightly, into a hunting position.

"Hey there, wolf." I said, fighting to keep my voice steady. "Have you seen a girl, named Kate? Or maybe a wolf named Jacob?"

I felt kind of stupid, talking to a huge wolf. But still, it could possibly be a human.

The wolf barked.

Or not.

The sandy wolf sent itself at me at such a great speed I was frozen, stuck to the ground as it flew closer to me. And then there was a snap, and Jacob flew out of the trees, colliding with the sandy wolf. Kate followed Jacob shortly, stopping when she saw me. Her eyes were cold, but something made her seem unhappy. The corners of her lips were set in dissatisfaction as she watched the two battle.

"Remus." She said, and made a twirling motion with her fingers.

The sandy wolf looked up, then sat down obediently. He snarled at me, but was silenced by a look from Kate.

"Come out, Ree." She said, and to my astonishment, a boy rose out of the wolf, landing just beside it.

"Kate, you take the fun out of everything." He complained in a voice that was deeper than I would have expected.

"We can't fight each other. Not with that stupid wolf hunter out." She said, scowling.

"Great, now we have to kill that one." He said, pointing his chin at me.

"She already knew, you idiot. She's the Queen, remember? The 'Snow Queen'?"

I flinched at the nickname.

"So she's got a little ice power. Does that mean she won't hunt us down?" Remus said.

"Actually-" I started, but Kate cut me off.

"Listen, Remus. We can't waste any time killing anyone. Got it? And just because she's royalty doesn't mean she's like the rest. She could be nice."

"Wait!" I yelled, cutting off their conversation. "What others?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but Kate looked at me with her dark eyes, and said simply. "The other royals. The ones who kicked us out of their kingdoms, and on to the street. Their names, well... Their names were Charles and Hans."

**Okay, guys. A little bit of a plot twist here, huh? Anyway, I wanted to know if anyone is even still reading this story. I've been getting about one review a chapter for while now, and I really don't feel like anyone reads this anymore. So here's the deal: if I get 5 reviews on this chapter I will uploads another before the 18th. That's the deal, take it or leave it. Sorry if this dissapointed anyone, but I'm not sure anyone likes this story anymore. Thanks a lot, and I'll see you later.**

**New note! Come on, guys, only 3 more reviews! Think we can do it? I'm pretty sure we can. If you haven't already, go ahead and tell me what you think of my story in the reviews!**


	9. The Story

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy. I started a new story called If I Could Die Again, about Lindy from I Didn't Do It. Check it out on my profile. I want to make a HUGE shoutout to everyone who reviewed, especially ShyReader and Scholar Of Justice. Be sure to review to get a chance for a shout out!**

"Hans?!" I shrieked.

Remus and Kate flinched, and Jacob and the other wolf started, then glanced at me, annoyed.

"See, she knows one of them." Said Remus, who was definitely not on my side.

"Actually, Hans went crazy and tried to trick my sister into marrying him so he could kill her and rule my kingdom." I said, emphasizing the 'my'.

"Yeah?" Remus spit on the ground.

"REMUS!" Said Kate, hitting him on the back of the head. "Sorry." She mumbled to me.

"S'kay." I said, watching the big sand colored wolf.

It shifted, turning its head slightly to face me. Shaking its head, it snarled.

"Prince." Said Remus, addressing the wolf. It sat down obediently, but glared at me.

"Jake, go ahead and bring Prince and Remus back to the base. I'll call you when I need you. I'm gonna talk to the Queen." She turned back towards me, setting her jaw.

Remus shrugged, and dove into Prince, playfully bowing to me before launching into the woods. Jacob coughed out a laugh, then followed.

"Okay, so, what's the deal with Hans?" I asked.

"What's the deal with Dale?" She countered.

"How'd you know about Dale?" I asked.

"The writing on the ice." She said simply. "Now what's with your sister and Hans?"

"I just told you."

"Clearly I didn't understand."

"He pretended to be in love with my sister, then almost killed her and tried to kill me so he could rule the kingdom. Got it?" I asked.

"Because that explains so much."

"It's more than you gave me."

"Well, what'cha wanna know?"

"I want to know about Dale." I clarified.

"He hates everything outside of the ordinary. Because he hates it so much, he decided to kill anything and everything that doesn't meet his standards. He'll try to trick you into thinking you're a monster, and then he traps you and kills you. But somehow nobody can kill him. He's really quick. Like, really quick. But I've only seen him once." She said, shuffling some dirt with her bare feet.

"Could you possibly come back to the castle with me to tell Anna any of this?" I asked quietly.

The girl seemed shy, and was clearly unsure weather she should trust me or not. But she finally said "Okay".


	10. SorryManar

**Hey guys, it's The UnderDogs. I wonder if I even deserve that name anymore. I lied to one of my best friends on this site, because I couldn't show her an actual picture of me. So I found one online, and I sent it to her, and she found out. I feel really bad about it now, but she's probably never gonna forgive me for it. Her name used to be The UnderDogs 2, but she changed it. It's now MissManarxoxo. Make sure to check her out, because she's a amazing writer. Shout out to her.**

"Anna?" I asked as I entered the castle.

"I'm here." She called from my room.

I walked in, and gasped at what I saw. Kristoff was lying on the floor, smiling at me. His leg was badly cut, although it didn't really seem to be bothering him.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"What's that?" I countered, pointing at his leg.

"I fell in the water when I was cutting ice. No big deal. Anna's working on me. Now, who'd you bring?"

"Kate, the, uh, girl I told you about." Anna said.

"Hey Kate." Kristoff said, smiling at her.

She waved.

"Guys, we need to tell you something." I said, and then quickly explained what Kate had told me about Hans and Charles.

"So... So Hans doesn't like abnormal things. Why does that effect us?"

"Because of Dale?" Asked Kristoff.

"How much did you tell him?" I asked Anna, annoyed.

"Just what you told me. Sorry, we were bored."

"Ugh, okay. My point is, I think we should all go to he ice castle. There's someone I met there a while ago who I think can help us." I got questioning stares from everyone in the room.

"Lets go." Kate said.

And so we did.

**#SorryManar**


	11. You Guys Choose

**Hey guys, its The UnderDogs. I should really get that on copy and paste. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys choose what happens next in this story. So therefore, I wont be updating this story again until I get 3 reviews with different storylines, and I'll choose my favorite and go from there. The winner of the 'contest' will also get his/her name shouted out three different times. Sound good? Well, I'm sorry if this isn't gonna work for any of you, but I kind of ran low on ideas, so I decided to let you guys help me. Well, I'll see you in about a week. And even if I don't get a few new story ideas by then, I'll probably still update.**


	12. Chapter 12

5h agoI made the chapter for Wolf Girl..: Hey guys! Okay, so I'm not The UnderDogs but I am The UnderDog 2. We're close friends..Anyway, I'll be co-writing this with The UnderDogs cause he's running low on ideas. Any other ideas would be appreciated. I'm going to be writing the next few chapter just cause I LOVE the movie Frozen. I'm going to see it again tomorrow. It'll be my 16th time. I'm obsessed! Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Love, The UnderDog 2/ Manar We arrived at the prison and the gang was confused. "Why are we here?" Anna asked. "You'll see." I said, smirking. I asked the security guard where Hans was. He lead us the way and we saw him sitting there, bored out of his mind. He looked up, saw us, then smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who's here." He said, smirking. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor." I told him. "Why would I do you a favor?" He asked, disgusted. "Cause you're going to get killed if you don't. By your own friend. But also remember that I can hurt and/or kill you." I said. He looked frightened. "What's this favor you need?" He asked, alert all of a sudden. I smirked in victory. "Tell this little friend of yours..umm..what's his name again?" I asked Anna. "Darick? Wait..Noo..DALE! IT'S DALE!" She said, yelling the last part. "Okay.." Hans said, gesturing for me to continue. "Yeah, you're going to have to get him to do something or I'll make it look like you have powers and make him kill you." I told him. I might seem evil, but he's tried to kill me and my sister. "Whatcha need me to do?" He asked. "Tell him that Elsa here has traveled to Meridian to live in the mountains. That way, he'll spend a lot of his years there but then the ogres will eat him." Kristoff said. "Yes sir and ma'am!" He said, terrified about maybe getting killed. "Good. Then everything's all good." I said, rubbing my hands and leaving. 


End file.
